In My Own Slanted World
by Phantom Shadow Pirate
Summary: Just read it!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the randomness and the song. Also, the stuff in bold is characters just talking to me, but not in the story.**

"Hey Danny!"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" he screamed.

"I dare you to go and "sleep" on your couch downstairs and wait for your sister to come in then…" The black haired girl trailed off and leaned over to whisper in Danny's ear.

"Sweet!" he yelled, and ran downstairs.

"Zzzzzzzzz" he snored. Just then Jazz came in singing "I'm a Barbie Girl".

**Sam: What? I hate that song! You can't make her sing that!**

**Me: Just watch me. XD**

"The purple potatoes made me do it!" Danny screeched from his position on the couch. Jazz turned and stared at her younger brother.

"I swear! The mirror just broke! It had nothing to do with your ugly face!"

"Danny?"

"No! Stay away from that sea monster! You're to hot to die! No! No! Just grab the sword and jump off the ship! No! What are you doing! No don't do that! The author wants to marry you!"

"Danny!"

**Sam: sniff so, sad… Danny is really good at this!**

**Me: sobs Yeah, he is!**

"I'd make a bad deer!"

"Danny, wake up!"

Just then some random guy poofs into the room with a red cloud of smoke.

"Jazz, you do realize that this is a perfect time to analyze someone for that report don't you?" He asked.

"Great idea!" Jazz shouted and immediately sat down on the floor and began talking notes.

Then the random dude smiles evilly and disappears.

_6 1/7 of an hour later… (I'm so specific!)_

Jazz was lying asleep on the floor with ninety two notebooks pilled around her; each filled with details on Danny's sleeping habits.

Just then, Danny got up off the couch and walked away laughing manically.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"Ok Sam, truth or dare?" he asked once he got into his room.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to…"

_The next week at school, Friday, 6:39 p.m. (and I'm still very specific)_

"Welcome to our annual school talent show" Mr. Lancer announced. "Our first act will be by Samantha Manson."

The auditorium split into some polite applause and Sam walked onto the stage.

"Um, I'm singing a song that I wrote. The chorus is about the special thing we all need in our lives to make them complete. I really hope you enjoy this."

Sometimes

I get this feeling

That a lollipop is watching me

And that the swivel chairs just keep

Turning!

When the paint starts peeling

Off the banana

And the wheel barrel tips over

**(During the break before the chorus, you see Danny and Tucker pushing out some toilets from behind Sam. When they get to the middle, they both place a tablet inside of the toilets and the water inside them turns blue and starts gushing water)**

Chorus:

I like to sing about broken toilets

Broken toilets yeah!

They're so weird when they start exploding

Exploding toilets yeah!

Did you know?

You can stick a piece of toilet paper

Into the toilet while still attached!

Then you flush and guess what!

Woo! Woo!

It goes

Woo! Woo!

Broken toilets rock!

When some days it feels like

St. Louis just blew up

A tornado running threw your hair

Makes you wanna throw up!

Today was just a waste of make up

That dang mirror still broke

That purple pineapple

In my gym shorts

Just won't leave me alone!

I like to sing about broken toilets

Broken toilets yeah!

They're so weird when start exploding

Exploding toilets yeah!

Did you know?

You can stick a piece of toilet paper

Into the toilet while still attached!

Then you flush and guess what!

Woo Woo!

It goes

Woo Woo!

Broken toilets rock!

Yeah...

Oh yeah...

I like to sing about broken toilets...

Cuz today, the fish tank blew up...

With that, Danny and Tucker made the toilets really blow up and Sam bowed and left the stage. Just then tap dancing mice juggling oranges ran across the stage and started singing "It's a Small World".

"Wow…." Sam said once she got outside with Danny. "Life is weird…"

**And now, I am finished. You want more? Oh! Well then…**

"Danny! Guess what!" Sam yelled down the street waving a paper in her hand.

"What!" he shouted back.

"You know that Six Flags commercial with the old man dancing?"

"Yeah"

"I get to meet him!" Sam squealed and spun around yelling and jumping up and down.

"That's great Sam!" Danny yelled and hugged her.

Just then, Technus came swooping down in a very ugly, very frilly, pink tutu.

"Help!" he yelled.

"Wait! Come back! You need to play with my dollies!" said a boy, age fourteen, quarterback of the Casper High football team. Come on, you know who I'm talking about.

Sam sighed. "Dreams really do come true!"

"Yes they do!" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Tucker linked with the arms of a Hispanic girl. She had boy short brown hair and hazel/green eyes.

"Who's that?" Danny asked.

"This is Felicia. I meet her on the Internet yesterday. We're getting married!"

With that and a short make out sessions, the couple walked away.

**Sam: Uh… Isn't Felicia one of your best friends?**

**Me: Uh… yeah?**

**Sam: Was that the real Felicia?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Sam: Doesn't she like Danny?**

**Me: Duh! But, she keeps telling me I'm a "sucker for Tucker" so, I got revenge.**

**Sam: coughvladcough**

**Me: What?**

**Sam: Nothing…**

And now for my finale.

Just then, Jack Fenton ran across the screen and got real close to the camera.

"Fudge!" he yelled and ran off the rest of the screen.

**And that my poor unfortunate readers, is all.**


End file.
